1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a wheel shaft mounting assembly, and more particularly to a wheel shaft mounting assembly for a handcart.
2. Related Prior Art
A conventional wheel shaft mounting device for a handcart is shown in FIG. 7. However, by such an arrangement, there are still a few shortcomings in the conventional wheel shaft mounting device.
There will be a more complete and sufficient illustration in the detailed description of the preferred embodiments, concerning the conventional wheel shaft mounting device.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned disadvantages of the conventional wheel shaft mounting device.